indinesfandomcom-20200214-history
World of Indines
The World of Indines Indines is a world of conflict and adventure. The known lands stretch across a vast continent, bounded in the south by the blasted wastelands that make up the Empire of Gesselheim, and capped in the north by the mountains that cradle Willat. Five major nations control the majority of Indines, with city states and micro-nations sprinkled throughout. History The New Centennial War Three hundred years ago, the Overlord Rexan , then the world's most feared archmage and ruler of Gesselheim , made a bid to control the world which threw Indines into a massive conflict known as the Centennial War. After a hundred years of fighting, four heroes--one from each of the different nations--slew Rexan in a grand final battle. Now, three centuries after his demise, a fanatical necromancer named Hepzibah Culotre has begun collecting souls to power a rite which will restore the Dark Overlord to life, potentially returning the world to its darkest hour. Being forewarned of the coming darkness in dreams and visions, a band of new heroes have come forth to attempt to stop the resurrection of the Dark Overlord. These are led by Magdelina Larington , the descendant of one of the original heroes, Avenlia, on a new crusade to destroy Rexan once and for all. The Erlenmeyer Flask For years, Doctor Aaron Ross researched the secrets of life and immortality within his secluded laboratories in Willat. These experiments finally came to fruition when he was able to produce the ultimate life form--adaptable, constantly evolving, and unlimited in its potential. He named this creation Kehrolyn , and intended to train and teach it how to live and become a part of society. When the high council of Willat , led by Magister Bors Vilnar , learned of this discovery, they deemed Ross's work too dangerous to continue. Aaron's laboratory was destroyed, and the good doctor perished in the disaster, survived only by his laboratory assistant Lixis and his surrogate 'daughter' Kehrolyn. These two alone know the secrets of life that Ross discovered, and they are now hunted across the world by others who seek these secrets, for good or for evil. The Dark behind her Eyes Cherri Seneca died and was brought back to life by Hepzibah Culotre. When Cherri's soul was dragged back from the Afterworld, it created a tiny hole in the fabric of space and time. While outsiders from other worlds such as Heketch can slip into Indines via gates or summons, there are far larger and more deadly creatures that exist outside the confines of space and dimensionality. The Dark Masters seek to devour and corrupt worlds, and they work to use the rift that exists within Cherri as a gateway into Indines, slowly widening it while plunging the afflicted girl ever further into madness. Khadath Ahemusei and Luc Von Gott , members of the order of Dimensional Knights, the Planestalkers, must find Cherri and stop the horrors that might use her. But will they be able to save her as well? The Dragon King Returns Almost one thousand years ago, the Dragon King Greyheart held absolute control over the world. The mightiest of a race of powerful sorcerers, Greyheart's strength was such that he could defy the gods of Indines and enslave all other races. In a desperate battle, the gods banded together and tricked Greyheart, trapping him deep within the earth. After this, all dragons were anathema--accursed by the gods and to be slain on sight by any who saw them. Most used their powerful sorcery to take on humanlike forms and live secluded lives outside of society. Adjenna Callista was Greyheart's queen, the mightiest sorceress among all of the dragons. When Greyheart's empire fell, she constructed for herself a massive tower of glass in the northern wilderness of Relecour, and has lived there in seclusion for the past nine centuries, taking no part in the politics or struggles of the world below. As the millennial anniversary of her king's imprisonment draws near, strange flashes of light illuminate the night over the haunted city of Jeltz, where Adjenna's Tower stands. What strange magics could the ancient sorceress be working, and could she at last create the key to free the Old Tyrant once again? Nations of Indines Major Nations *Oligarchy of Relecour *Theocracy of Sanghalim *Kingdom of Jeffreys *Empire of Gesselheim *Magocracy of Willat Minor Nations and City States *Amalao *Protectorate of Ahemusei *Crystal City of Jeltz *Independent State of Volton Other civilized regions * Underlands * Northlands Demographics See: of Indines Races of Indines Currency Relecan Domarii is the most commonly accepted currency in Indines. Religion Indines has seven major Divinities who were created by the collective prayers of the humans of Indines–one massive ritual carried out by millions of individuals over ages. Not all divinities seem to share the same amount of follower, being Sanghalia the most mentioned in the lore so far. The known gods appeared in the lore so far are: *The machine god, Mak’terix *The nature goddess, Tamaris *The goddess of death, Djare *The goddess of water, Sanghalia *The god of wind, Tridian Those who are vested with the power of the divinities don’t have to pray or perform rituals to call upon miracles. These people are called ‘Saints’ in the World of Indines. Category:Lore Category:Locations